You told him WHAT?
by JBob
Summary: Inuyasha told what about Kagome? Now kouga is going to leave her alone.........but every other boy might leave her alone as well. One shot. very short.


A/N: this is going to be my first one shot ^-^; I hope that you people like it! Oh yeah, I don't own Inuyasha. whoopdy diddle do! Ok, to the story!  
  
It was just an everyday ordinary day of looking for shards. Inuyasha and Kagome had just got into another fight, Miroku was touching Sango's butt again, Shippo and Kirara had to put up with it all. "I sense shikon shards coming straight at us!" Kagome announced. "What?!" Inuyasha said. Then a lot of dust blew up and everyone was blinded by it. The next thing they know is Inuyasha's on the ground and Kagome is having flowers handed to her by none other than...Kouga. "Here Kagome. I could smell your scent so I came over to see if you wanted to reconsider being my woman?" Kouga said. 'That's it! I'm going to make him not like Kagome!' Inuyasha thought to himself. "Hey Kouga." he said casually. "What do you want you insolate puppy?" "come here" he dragged off Kouga.  
"I have something you might want to know about Kagome before you decide to make her your woman" "Oh yeah? And what's that?" Inuyasha whispered something into his ear. "WHAT?!" Kouga yelled. "it's true. It's so sad, isn't it?" Inuyasha asked. "aww man! Thanks for tellin me! I almost made a BIG mistake!" "yes I know, she almost tricked me as well" "how did you find out though?" "umm...well...are you sure you want to know?" Kouga blinked and then thought only for a second before answering "no, not really" "exactly my point" both walked back over to the group.  
"Hey, what were you guys talking about?" Kagome asked. "oh, nothing." Inuyasha said. "well, I don't think things would work out between us ok? I better be off now, ok? Bye!" Kouga said while looking down at her body almost every other word before running off. "What was that all about?" Sango asked. "What did you tell him Inuyasha?" "oh nothing. It got him to stop bugging you didn't it?" "Tell me what you told him Inuyasha!" "You can't make me!" he said while instantly regretting it. "sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit!!!!!" one hundred 'sits' on the dot. "I'll never give up!!" Inuyasha yelled. "Tell me or I'll sit you till the next spring comes!" "Spring was just here though" Miroku said "precisely" Kagome said maniacally. Inuyasha was backed into a corner. "Fine! I'll tell!!!!!!" everyone waited in silence. "I told him that you were a .......................... ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ .........................una-boob, and that you wore something special to make it look like you weren't!!!" "WHAT?!?!?!?!!? INUYASHA!! YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T TELL ANYBODY!!!!!!!!!!!!" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~end~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A/N: ^-^; don't cha just luv the ending? Read my other stories as well! 


End file.
